Inevitability and Preordained
by Itezapride
Summary: The unsociable vampire did not believe in things called inevitability. But he changes when he meet his preordained one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. TRC belongs to CLAMP. Only the story is mine.

**Chapter 1**

Kamui huffed in the slightest way, sitting in the red elegant chair painted with some gold. He just have his consciousness back after doing the things that absolutely he never do.

The unsociable vampire sigh again, this time it sound louder. He began thinking why did he agree with his brother invitation to come to a party. Yet, it's a new years party. He hates party, he hates crowds or the place he will meet lots of people. He rather be alone in his room, at the acid rain city, or guarding waters in the basement, even duel with Fuuma would be better.

But he can't let his brother go alone, Subaru means anything for him. How if Subaru been attacked by Seishirou when he's not there?

"I can't let that happen."

"What are you doing, talking by yourself?" A voice said, followed by a hand that pat his hair gently

"Subaru!" Kamui raise his head, looks shocked "That's my question, aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"Yeah." He smiled "But how can I ignore my brother? We're here at Clow, you should try to have fun. At least smile a little. It would be rude if you keep cold-faced."

Kamui shook his brother's hand from him. He look kinda annoyed. "But I don't want to. You know it right? I hate parties."

Subaru look at him for a moment, looking at his brother's golden eye. But even him didn't have any courage for looking directly at his eyes. Those golden eyes have a power that can hypnotized anyone who look at it.

"I'm sorry, but since we owe Sakura-chan a lot. I can't ignore her." He looks at Kamui, he knows well that his brother hate party. But he can't do anything. In fact that he loves to gathered with people. Merely it's because Seishirou loves it too. Or to be exact, party reminds Subaru about Seishirou.

They stop talking, not even a words out of their mouth. But at the perfect timing, suddenly a voice of Tomoyo can be heard by both of them.

"Subaru-san!" Tomoyo, who is a friend of Sakura-hime. Also the new year party organizer, call him "Can I ask your help for a second?"

"Ah, sure! Wait a moment!"

He turns his face to Kamui and kiss his forehead "I have to go now, we'll talk later." Then he go to Tomoyo's place. Perhaps they're preparing for the dessert. Well, don't mind. Subaru loves cooking anyway. Tough they only need to consume blood.

"Why that person always like girly stuff? He even cries when he heard a sad love-story." Kamui said that, but to be honest in his deepest heart he thinks how cute his brother is, especially when he wears an apron.

He look at the window, wandering, and thinking how beautiful the sky is. Maybe it's not summer yet, so he can't see what's sunshine look like. It's not a spring too, when he can see flowers blooming beautifully. But still, this is a winter, when snow falls. Something that never can be seen in Tokyo. Sakura said that he will see snow in no time, but still Kamui is not a type of person that can be quiet and just sit all the time. He easily get bored, just the same when he dueling with someone that as strong as him. That type is something he can defeat just in second. Can't hold this boredom any longer. That double-black vampire prince decides to have his move and go to the rooftop.

"_I think it's alright to leave Subaru with Tomoyo once in a while."_ He think

He grabbed his rope and tied it onto him. Walking upstairs. The rooftop way feels so long for Kamui, well maybe it's because the house is so big, and the owner is _unique_. At first they planned to stay overnight for a while at Sakura's palace, but then Tomoyo said it's better if they sleepover at her house. So then that how it goes. It's just like a reunion between people from various dimensions that Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane ever visited.

He walk upstairs, step by step in a fast movement. Just in a minute, he saw a door that has a little window beside it. He peeks outside first to see things outside.

He saw a beautiful scenery, snow isn't falling yet, and it's really cold.

The vampire prince spaced out for a moment, hypnotized.

However, the only thing that can broke those spells is a sound of a flute.

There's someone playing the flute, the melodies come for it is smooth and relaxing. Makes everyone who heard it feel calm. Even Kamui feel it too. He's not a type of person that will touched with music, but this time is different. He feels calm when he heard the music notes fly one-by-one.

Full with curiosity, Kamui open the door and head from where that sound come from, then, he found a girl.

She played her flute with all of her feelings, and it looks like she really enjoyed herself. Kamui stopped and 'stare' at her. But the girl stops when she notice that someone is watching over her.

She look at him, "Umm.. sorry, is this too noisy?"

"N-no! Not at all." Kamui answered

"Oh I see, good then." She smiled

"Did you practicing?"

"Yes, I'll have some competition next month so I must practice hard." The girl said while she put her flute on its case

"It's really beautiful. The song that you played."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you!" this time she look happier than before "You're the first one that compliment my plays on this song."

"Eh? Didn't everyone said it's beautiful?" Kamui said, _how can people did not think it's beautiful?_

"No, everyone plays better than me. So.. I think I don't have any confidence at all really, but I'm happy that you said it was good." Her face looks sad, somehow he can heard that her voice is trembling, but he probably think it's because the weather there is so cold.

"That is good, you should believe in yourself."

She smiled softly as she reached out her hand, "Ah, I haven't introduce myself! I'm sorry. I'm Yuzuki, and you are?"

"K—Kamui."

He doesn't know why, but he become speechless when he see Yuzuki's face. Her face is so bright, and has something that he never had before. Kamui don't know what it is, but he's sure that the thing that Yuzuki has is something that he wanted for so long. For a moment, he can't stop looking at Yuzuki, her black eyes locked his golden eyes, he doesn't want to let his eyes go from Yuzuki.

"Kamui-san? Are you okay?" Yuzuki said, she seems worried.

"I'm—I'm okay. Sorry for asking this but.. mind I know who you are?" he asked

"I'm Tomoyo nee-san's cousin, you must be nee-san friend, right?"

"Well, sorta."

"Sorta?" she ask again

"I'm not really acquaintance with Tomoyo-san, but I do know Sakura-san tough."

"Haha it's just the same, nii-san!" she giggles "Sakura-nee's friend is also Tomoyo nee-san's friend."

Yuzuki is a kind and gentle girl, she's polite and friendly. Although her body is tiny, she's really pretty. Her black eyes just like a key that can lock anybody who talks to her, she has skin like a snow white and crimson red cheeks, even her short black hair is cute too. Sure, she's interesting. Maybe that's the reason why Kamui is really attracted to her. Despite the fact that this is the fist time they met each other.

Kamui never thought that there are a girl that have the same interest like him, they talked for so long, didn't realized how many hours passed. They even see the first snow falls together. They talk, laugh and do fun things. They had so much fun in there, and for the first time, the unsociable vampire smiling. That's the first time Kamui ever smile in the front of anyone beside Subaru. That fun moment wouldn't stop if Subaru and Tomoyo came to check them out upstairs. Tomoyo feels kinda surprised when she knows her little sisters, who is so shy can smile and even enjoy her times with someone that she never meet before. The same goes to Subaru, he surprised when his brother can be this friendly with anyone— he never see Kamui like that to anyone.

Because night is already come, Subaru and Tomoyo ask their relatives to rest and continue their conversation later. Kamui is speechless when he knows his brother and Tomoyo seeing them. Oh well, he's _embarrassed_, perhaps. They agree with their nii-chan and nee-san's suggestion and go to their rooms to rest. Beside, they are already tired.

**Kamui's POV**

"Today sure is fun, isn't?"

"Eh?" Subaru looked at me so happy, hugging his pillow tighten "I've never see you smiling like that to anyone."

I can feel my cheeks getting warm "What are you saying, I didn't smile."

_What kind of things he thinking, I'm not smiling at her, right?_

"Haha, Kamui, you're blushing! So you have a cute side too."

"I am not!" Subaru's words really annoying for me, like I said, I am not!

"Well, maybe now you didn't realize it, but you will someday." He said, "But you can deny that."

"What?"

"_That feeling_, it's the same like what I feel towards Seishirou-san. A warm and soft feeling. It feels like you feel comfortable when you be with someone, when you want to protect someone so badly no matter what it cost, when you can be your true self when you be with that person, when you feel joy and happy when you see that person. And of course, when sometimes you blush with no reason just by looking at that person."

"Well, I am enjoying my times with her. But I didn't want to protect her so badly like you said.." before I continued my words, suddenly Subaru said "—yet. You just will, I believe she's the one. It's normal if you did not feel it yet, beside this is your first meeting."

"Subaru, I don't understand what are you talking about." I said

"You will understand what I'm talking about, when the times come." He smile at me, and then hugs me tight. "You know, the inevitability."

Subaru pulls his hugs from me.

".. but Subaru, why are YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT STUPID ONE-EYED GUY?" I said angrily when I realize the pillow Subaru hugs all this time is a gift from Seishirou. And, I throw it in no time. I exactly know that he is referring to that stupid old man and I'm getting more annoyed since I did not understand what he is talking about and he don't explain me anything about that and he just say you need to find the answer yourself.

"Ah! Kamui!" Subaru sounds like crying "You hurt Seishirou-san if you do that! Can you please give me my pillow?"

No matter how sad Subaru's voice are, I can't let my guard down.

"No. Now go to sleep," I said, raised my hand to his cheeks and kiss his forehead "Beside, that old man can do is only trick you and mess with me."

"But—"

"Go to sleep, Subaru."

I don't hear any voice of him again, he's finally asleep. I covered him with blanket, and try to think about what Subaru said few minutes ago. But no matter how hard I try I still, I can't figure it out. I don't know what Subaru means by _that feeling_, but obliviously I feel I will know what it is in no time. I guess I just need to wait, and see what will happen tomorrow. As the time flies, I will find my answer.

**AN:** Yuzuki is fictional character made by me, so she has no connection with the real Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle story.

- This is my first fanfiction. I know it's weird, but please R&R! All reviews is highly appreciated. I'll try my best on the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Another disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is belongs to CLAMP. Only the story is purely made by me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kamui, it's time for breakfast." Subaru knock the door as he said that to me

"Yes, wait a moment. I almost done." I'm buttoning the buttons on my shirt in a hurry, and then walk downstairs with Subaru.

Today is the second day after we arrived to Clow Country. Today is like the usual day you will have in the winter, but it seems today will be colder than yesterday.

Once we came to the dining room, I can smell a freshly baked bread and a sweet smell of butter. The newlywed-like couple, Sakura and Syaoran is making hot chocolate together. If I look further I can see Tomoyo is making mille fuille for dessert. In a glance I think; mille feuille for dessert in the morning? That's kind of weird.

"Sit here, Kamui." Subaru's word interrupted my thoughts. "I'll bring the food from the kitchen, so wait a moment."

He go to the kitchen in a rush, a wide, yes, a wiiiiiide smile from right ear to left ear is shown on his face. And I, gazing at the super wide– yet so luxurious dining table in front of me. The eating utensils are made from a fine silver the glasses, maybe crystals? The table decorated with gold embroidery. With careful arrangement. No wonder, this place is really a palace of a princess.

"Good morning, nii-chan!"

I looked at the source of the voice, it's Yuzuki, looking at me with her warm smile. "Do you and Subaru onii-san have a good rest last night?" she said while put a cup of hot milk beside my plate.

"Yes." I replied

"I see, good to hear that. Oh and by the way that is milk, I hope you don't mind."

Suddenly, Subaru, Tomoyo and Sakura came with a bunch of plate- with food of course in his hand. "Sorry for waiting, the food is come!" said Tomoyo.

Yuzu, who seem worried about them, helped them to arrange the food on the table. Then she said "I'll bring the drink."

After she arranges those drinks perfectly from seat to seat, Tomoyo tells her to have breakfast. We sit in our seat, with the position of Subaru, Yuzu, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and the others that I can't count anymore because there are too many, we began our morning and before eating prayer and start eating the food.

The food is good, no, it is delicious. The butter is sweet, but salty. The bread is soft and smells good. The salad is fresh, basically all the food is good. I heard that Tomoyo and Sakura herself make this.

After we finished our breakfast. Tomoyo came with a mille feuile on her hands. Subaru looks happy whenever it comes to sweets, but not me. I didn't really like sweet things, a bit is okay, but not overly sweet like cake or whatsoever. I remember before I came to Tokyo, in a place where Subaru and I grow up, with our mom and dad. Our neighbor baked berry pie and deliver it to our house everyday. I did not mean to be ungrateful, but I hate it. Not because it tastes bad, it taste overly sweet and it gave me unpleasant feeling, it makes me sick. Our parents always tell us to appreciate people's hard work so whenever our neighbor came, with their sicken-sweet pie, we had to eat it. We can't throw it out, we're thinking about our neighbor too. Since then, I'm beginning to hate sweet things.

When Tomoyo started to put the mille feuille seat by seat. I feel like I want to throw out. Then when it comes to my turn,

"Sorry, I'll pass." I shoved Tomoyo's hand together with her mille feuille, and she look surprised

"Why? Don't you like mille feuille?" she asked me

"No, I'm just a bit full. So no thanks." I said, "I'm going back first."

I stand from my seat and put it back to it place. And hurry go to my room, I feel sick, more sick than before. I feel dazzled as if I can't think anything else than go to my room, hurry up, move my feet faster, faster, and after that go cover myself in a blanket.

I go to the bathroom quickly, stand in front of sink and ready to throw up. It seems like I let my breakfast all out, I feel more, more dizzy so I go to the room and cover myself with blanket.

Subaru and the others suddenly come to the room

"Kamui! Your face looks so red! And your temperature is high too!" Subaru said with a worried tone, Subaru tells me that he was worried because I did not seem to have any appetite.

"Uh, yeah. I can feel my face hot too." I said to him

Fai come near me and touch my forehead, "He must have a fever."

"Fever?" Sakura asked, "Didn't a vampire is tough from any kinds of disease, Fai-san?"

Fai smiled at her, "Not really, Sakura-chan. Vampire is still a 'special' human beings too. They can feel unwell just like ordinary humans do."

"In this case, maybe Kamui-san is not used with the conditions or weather in here so he got unwell." He added.

"I see.. but that's too bad. Today we must give tourist report to the civil office. And it cannot be represented, right?"

"You're right Sakura-chan, but maybe they can understand it as long as the person have someone related to them." said Fai

"Then.. siblings can do?" ask Subaru

" Yes, I suppose so."

"Then, we should go." said Tomoyo, "You too, Subaru-kun."

"But what about Kamui? I can't leave him in this condition."

Tomoyo think for a while, then clap her hands. "Sorry, Yuzuki-chan. But can you stay and take care of Kamui-san?"

That statement is suddenly making a big "what?" for everyone.

"Eh? But what about my report?" she said

"Don't worry, your nee-chan is here and she will write the report for you." Tomoyo winked, with a cheeky smile on her face

Subaru look at Yuzuki for a while and bowed politely, "Please take care of my brother." Looking at him like that, she can't say anything more. Everyone is depending on her, and Yuzu is too kind to refuse it. After Tomoyo and the others saying something to Yuzu, they left. Leaving me and Yuzuki.

Yuzuki's POV

_I can't-say-anything! Subaru onii-chan, with that kind of face, how can I refuse him? And that nee-chan, how can she, leaving her own cousin with a stranger, moreover, a guy? Even though they said I'll be okay and Kamui nii-chan is kind. But still!_

Those things keep running in my mind. Seriously, I feel odd. I can't believe my own cousin is that reckless.

Oh well, but I can't leave nii-chan alone. After they left. I hurried to the kitchen and make some porridge for him. I got a feeling that he throw out all his breakfast so his stomach is empty now.

"I wonder.. do Kamui nii-chan, don't like sweets?"

_Well he seems like he's not into sweets, but he'll need more glucose. What should I make for him?_

"Not too sweet cookie, huh?"

Like a miracle popping from nowhere, suddenly, I got an idea what I should make.

"Well, I'll try making those. Now start working!"

I walked to Subaru and Kamui onii-chan's room and guess what I found? A unconscious, ill fainted Kamui-san lying on the floor.

I put the food on the table, and hurry come to nii-chan, lying him back to the bed. Unexpectedly, he's so light. His bodyweight is just like a slim girl. That's make me a bit jealous.

"Kamui nii-chan! Are you all right?" I look at his blushed face, his body feels hot.

"Yu…zuki?" he mumble

"Yes it's me nii-chan. Can you wake up?" I tried to stand his body up, but he suddenly slapped my hands and shouted loudly, "Don't touch!"

I feel a bit surprised, nii-chan's sweet and kind image, is kind of different now.

"S-sorry, I just brought you a food to eat. Because I think maybe you feel hungry after throwing up all your breakfast." I said, I hope I can hide my surprised expression from him

Nii-chan looks like he's fully conscious and said "I'm sorry." With a sad tone. I said it's okay since he only gain his consciousness a while ago, but I'm.. a bit scared.

He ate the porridge I made and said it was good, but since he didn't ate it with a happy face, I guess it's just so-so. I'm not good at cooking like Sakura-san, I'm just a cooking newbie. But I think my pastries and cookies are quite good.

That made me remember, I bake it for him!

I'm kind of nervous, afraid that he will angry. But I decide to just go with it.

"Here, nii-chan."

I took out a plate of Madeline, "Err.. this is the first time I make it. I'm sorry if it turns bad."

Nii-chan, gazing with full attention to the Madeline, asking "What's this?"

"That is Madeline, a baked cookie." I replied, "Uh and it seems you don't like sweet things. So I just use a little amount of sugar."

"Is this for me?" he asked again

"Yes, I bake that for you. If you don't mind eating it."

What is this, my face flushed, I feel nervous. _What am I thinking, giving my very first (which I think maybe turns bad) cookies to someone that I never know like him? Not someone I know very well like Tomoyo nee-chan? He will hate me more! And I don't want that happen!_

He cut it, and start eating the first bite of it. Munching a bit, and swallow it.

"This is…"

_This is it! This is it! He will say it tastes baaaaad!_

"It's delicious!" he said with excitement "This is the best cookie I ever eat!"

Ha?

_He.. he said it was good? _I was surprised, yet so happy that someone is complimenting my cooking.

"Re-really? It was good?"

He replied me. "Yeah. It's soft, sweet, but not overly sweet. It just perfect."

"Thank you nii-chan, you're the first person that ever complimenting my cooking!" without realized it, a big smile is blooming on my face. I can't hide that.

Nii-chan look at me and say, "Your cooking reminds me of home, so I should be the one who said thank you to you."

"Your home?"

"Yes, Tokyo is not my hometown, you know. I was traveling with Subaru, after someone tricked us and our parents." His voice become low and his eyes become, like he's holding a big burden in his shoulder.

"Parents? What do you mean, nii-chan?"

He look at me, we remain silent. He continues to eat the Madeline until no trace of him to eat it anymore and then he asked me, "Do you want to hear it? It may be boring."

"If you don't mind." I said.

To be continued to chapter 3

So how is it? Sorry if there's a lot of typo or the story is too rushed.

But would you mind to review? Constructive comments and compliment are welcomed. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Long time ago, I, Subaru and our parents did not live in Tokyo. We live in a town, it's peaceful and full of joy. You can say it's place for a vampire, demons, and artificial being gather and live our life happily as a family." He looks trembling when he started his story.

"Nii-chan, you don't need to tell me this if you don't want to." I'm worried about nii-chan, he's throwing up, got a fever and now trembling. Will telling me his past worsen his conditions?

"I decide that I will tell you this, so I'm okay." He smiled at me, that's the most gentle smile that Kamui nii-chan has ever show to anyone, and to me too.

"So, one day. Someone's come up and knocking the door of our house. Subaru opened the door and he saw a one-eyed man with critical condition. He was bleeding and nearly pass away. That guy's name is Seishiro."

"Seishiro. I feel like I ever heard that name, nii-chan."

Kamui nii-chan look at me again and said, "I hope you just meet a different person with same name. He's dangerous, Yuzu."

He continued his story, "That guy said he's almost killed by someone mean and he needs a vampire blood in order he can continue living. Because he has lost nearly all of his human's blood."

"Eh? Vampire blood to continue to live? Just like Fai nii-san that drank your blood?"

"Yes."

"Continue. Not our parents, neither the neighbor nor people in our town is agreed to give Seishiro a vampire blood from any vampire there, including me and Subaru. Blood is sacred for us. It means our life that cannot be easily given to anyone except to people we love the most or someone important for us. But I don't know what method that one-eyed guy use to seduce Subaru that makes him gave Seishiro his blood. We know that after we saw Seishiro's mouth covered with blood, and Subaru's hand was bleeding. My parents and I saw it right after Subaru gave that guy his blood. We and all the people in town were really angry with Subaru's action. Subaru said that Seishiro will stay forever with us– no, I mean _him_ if Subaru give him his blood. But it was all lie, big fake lie. After he received Subaru's precious blood, he left. He left Subaru.

And lately I heard that he is targeting me and Subaru again, I'm pretty sure he's targeting Subaru's blood. Then we both decide to travel together and leave our hometown. And also let our parents leave safely and peacefully. I swear I won't let that guy touch Subaru or my family anymore."

Kamui onii-chan told me this with such an intense tone. _Is this what makes him hardly trust people? Is this the reason why is he so unsociable?_ That word is running on my mind.

"Is it okay if you told me this?" I asked him

"Yes," he said "I trust you."

His warm expressions and gentle voice make my face flushed again, I don't know that he could be this gentle. Somehow I can feel his warmness, his love for his brother is so deep. Really deep that make me feel they are more than a brother, but one heart in a two.

"Your cookie made me remember of my mom's homemade cooking. It's really nice. My mom said a good cook is always cooking with their heart and filled their cooking with love. This must be it." He smiled again

Looking at his smile, I feel dazzled, he often appear really cold, unable to smile to anyone, perhaps he just smiles to his brother. But now onii-chan in the front of me is smiling, something he never shows before.

"I don't know… that nii-chan could smile."

"Hm?"

"Eh? I-it's nothing!" _What's with me, saying that? How if he became offended?_

Come to think of it, Kamui nii-chan is really pretty, his eyelashes are long, and his skin is snow white with a perfect slim body posture. With adorable smile, he's such a beauty. People often see hem with a cold face and he's sort of difficult to approach. If he could smile like that to everyone, there is no doubt that he will be popular within boys or girls less than one day.

After that, we talk a lot, about nii-chan's daily activity, my daily activity and all. He also told me how annoyed he his when he meet Fuuma, a person who is nii-chan himself acknowledge it, good at combating but he is trying to take the precious water from the government building at Tokyo away. Without we realized it, two hours passed away.

Suddenly, Tomoyo nee-chan and the others voice came from downstairs. It seems that they already come home.

"Well, I think I should greet Subaru and the others." Nii-chan said, lifting his body and moving himself to the stairs.

"Wait!" I said, "You still unwell, you better rest."

Nii-chan turns around and came closer to me, then he said softly while smiling; "I feel better because of you."

I look directly at his eyes, as he continued his words before going downstairs, "Thank you."

My very first "Thank you" from onii-chan, the very first day we have a proper conversation, the very first time I saw his gentle expression and his smile. Today is the day that I know more about nii-chan, from the side that no one beside his family knows. And that makes me happy. I wonder if today we become closer.

Continued to chapter 4.


End file.
